Phantoms on Paper
by AoKaitou-kun
Summary: A collection of DC/MK shorts, usually Character POVs. Lots of nonsensical ideas, weird settings and anime references inside.
1. Succession

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my personal things and a couple of gadgets. DC and MK owned by Gosho Aoyama._

_Author's Note: This is my first time doing a Shinichi POV. He's a bit OOC in here, so prepare for the worst. _

* * *

**I**

**Succession  
**

_Use it now._

_I know you can._

Not now. I'm really tired. I need some rest, damn it.

It's nearly midnight, and Ran is already fast asleep. The old man has an overnight stay at the house of his old friend, and won't be back until tomorrow. Ran invited me to sleep over here at the Agency.

Of course, we're in separate rooms. What the hell am I thinking?

So who was that? Ever since I got my 17 year old body back and the Black Organization's humiliating defeat-- and that's because of me with a little bit of help from Haibara-- I'm beginning to hear familiar voices at the back of my head. Yet I always insisted that someone is definitely whispering in my ear. I looked around the room and saw no one.

_Use it._

_Use magic._

This is getting annoying, really. It won't let me go to sleep.

So, I decided to read. A Sherlock Holmes book, of course.

I turned to page one. The weird voices stopped. So, all I need to do is read. I should've done this earlier. At last, I can be at peace.

Not.

As I read the first sentence, a weird feeling crept to my bones. I shook it off.

Then, one by one, as if alive-- well, they really look like it-- the pages ripped themselves from the book I'm holding. They hovered in front of me.

And turned into a flock of doves.

Holy grandfather of Mary.

Okay, I'll admit it. This is obviously freaking me out.

Hell, this is scary beyond comparison.

Run. Run. Run outside. Get the hell out of the room.

I did.

But they chased me. They won't leave me alone.

I looked for a broom-- anything I can use as a weapon to drive them away. There was one a couple of meters away.

I stretched my hand towards the broom.

And guess what? It flew towards me, exactly placing itself at the palm of my right hand.

Oh my God.

Don't panic. Don't panic. The last thing you can do is panic.

I still did.

That's when a white clad figure appeared in front of my freaked out self.

Kaitou KID.

_At last, I have found a successor._

Successor? What is he saying?

_Kudou Shin'ichi, you have acquired the ability to use magic. In turn, you must succeed me as the next Kaitou KID. You cannot escape your fate._

Yeah right. I shouted at him to quit joking, but he only replied with that trademark smirk of his.

_Now, now. It's not my fault. You chased after me, and now you have the same curse I had years ago when my father, the original Kaitou KID, died. Isn't it going to be fun when you're about to experience the other side of the law? Think about it. And maybe I can teach you the basics. Ha, ha, ha!_

Before I can kick the living daylights out of him, he vanished out of thin air.

Why me?


	2. Deathnote

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Deathnote. If I owned a Deathnote then that's when you can all cower and hide from me._

* * *

**II**

**Deathnote**

_Hey, kid. Want something really cool?_

I stared at the guy in front of me. A high school student, huh? I hate it when they really look down on me, literally.

But what can I do? It's not like I can make a permanent antidote right away. If that happens, Kudo-kun would be overjoyed. And if ever I successfully made one, I won't take it. I'm pretty contented with the way life is. Acting like a child, living like a child. No worries.

_This is a Death Note. If you write someone's name here, they will die. I'll give this to you as a present!_

Very funny. He talks about death like it's a simple thing. Moron.

_Here, take it. It's up to you if you'll use it or not._

The very moment I took the notebook out of his grasps, something weird happened to the guy. He looked like a fish out of water.

It's not that he doesn't really look like a fish, because, in fact, he does.

_What am I doing here? I got classes! The teacher's going to kill me!_

Really now. Having amnesia during a conversation? He's weirder than a man who looks like a fish.

He ran away. Man, that was fast.

What to do with this black notebook? Hmm. Maybe if I write a name…

There. It says here to wait for 40 seconds. Ha! What am I doing? It's not going to happen. These things could never happen.

_Ring! Ring!_

Eh? My cell phone's ringing.

Ayumi?

_Hello? A…a…ai….chan?_

She's crying? Don't tell me that she's crying because Edogawa ignored her love confession. Good grief. Sigh. Kids these days.

_Ge…ge..genta-kun's de….de…ad…. Uwaaahhhh!!!_

Oh my f***ing God. It's real!

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't have anything against Kojima Genta. Except that I hate him and he's fat, pompous and weird. Really, I repeat, I don't have anything against him._


	3. Television

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime referenced below. They are all property of their respective owners._

* * *

**III**

**Television  
**

_I, Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you-- Using this Deathnote, I will be the God of the New Wo-- I will defeat you! Rasenga-- Let's go! Getsuga Tensh-- I won't forgive you! Gear Seco-- This is the perfect X Burne-- Maka, Resonance of Sou-- _

I muted my television.

I'm getting tired of these anime shows. Violence, violence, violence. Can't they think of something new?

Sigh. It's really boring when there's no one to annoy. I have no heists for this week, and it's the summer vacation. To top it all, it's really hot outside. What am I supposed to do now? I wish Aoko was here-- heck, I even want Hakuba to accompany me. At least, I can have someone to talk too.

I have no choice then. I might as well watch something new.

So, on to the next channel. Volume: up.

_There is only one truth!_

Meitantei Conan?!


	4. Wrath

**IV**

**Wrath**

**_Sequel to Succession_  
**

_Hand over the Pandora, brat!_

Run, run. Run as fast as you can. Don't ever look back. Just run.

What did I do to be in this kind of mess? Oh, right. I gained magic powers. I succeeded the role of the thief. But! What is the use of having this kind of gift-- personally, I wanted to call it a curse-- if you're not allowed to use it? I trained, worked hard to study the tricks he used in his heists.

It is the same tricks that are of no use in this kind of situation. I'm going to be killed.

Wait a minute. Am I still being chased?

I turned around.

My pursuers-- those black clothed guys-- are gone. In their place, stood her.

Her.

I hate her. She gave me these powers, this goddamn curse. Just like what she did to the first two KIDs.

Why do you have to pass your role to me, Kuroba? Do you really want to die so badly?

Maybe. Perhaps he really wanted to rest.

Yes, once you give up your identity to someone else, you will die. Kuroba died.

Once your job is over and done, and she found someone to replace you, she will end your life.

She gave us-- Me, Toichi, Kaito-- a nightmare. The search for Pandora is her scheme. But why? She's already an immortal being. She has no need for a jewel that grants eternal life, and yet she still wants us to find it for her. Maybe she wants to revive his dead lover? I don't know. I really don't know.

_Good work, Kudou Shin'ichi. Or should I say, the__ 3__rd__ Kaitou KID? _

_You acquired the Pandora. I must say I'm impressed. Now, give it to me._

No. Just as all the other Kaitou KIDs before me longed to do, I will destroy this jewel in front of you.

_Can you do it? Can you?_

CC, you bastard.

_You know nothing, mortal._

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: If you really thought that I own DC or Code Geass, think again. Common sense is important, and you might had lost it somewhere.  
_


	5. Attempt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito but I do own a couple of MK posters, drawings, action figures, costumes, etc._

* * *

**V**

**Attempt**

I threw the thing hard. I stepped on it. I kicked it with all my might. I drove a ten wheeler truck on top of it. I repeatedly hammered it with a mallet. I tossed it into the fiery furnace. I attached a bomb and detonated it. I let it fall over the Grand Canyon, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Big Ben, and even from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

But nothing happened. It won't shatter to pieces, break, or even crack. No, not even a scratch can be seen.

The jewel that gives eternal life to its bearer is itself immortal.

What should I do? I can't give up now, certainly not now, when I already got hold of this accursed gem.

The only thing left to do is for it to vanish from the face of the earth, far from the evil clutches of Snake and his men.

There is only one thing left to do.

I'll lock it up inside an impenetrable chest, secure it, and throw it at the bottom of the sea, preferably in the middle of the Pacific.

I've already decided. Once I've accomplished that task, my job of being the Kaitou KID will be over and done.

Let's just hope that no one will explore the depths of the mysterious aquatic realm, because as some might say, some secrets are better off hidden.


	6. Seventh

_Disclaimer: I never owned any manga or anime series, and I think that should stay as it is._

* * *

**VI**

**Seventh**

As I walked down the aisle of a large mansion full of stuff adorned with large and glittering jewels together with Ran, I can't help but remember the times I've been in one of the same kind. A nostalgic feeling-- as they'd like to call it-- overwhelmed me. I wonder if he'll appear, no, probably not.

It's been what? Seven years? Seven years since my life as an elementary student ended. Seven years since I gave up the title of the most famous detective in Eastern Japan-- well, I still solve a few cases every now and then-- and lived my life peacefully, seven years since we defeated the Black Organization, seven years since Haibara successfully created a permanent antidote and I finally got my real body back, seven years since Hattori started dating Kazuha--I can't believe they immediately married after two years at the age of 20--, seven years since Haibara left for London-- that was after we defeated the Organization-- against my will, seven years since I confessed my feelings to Ran, and seven years since Kogoro Mouri, the Sleeping Detective, won the lottery and got a new house in America, and is now living with Eri-sensei.

It was also seven years ago when he disappeared.

_See you meitantei. It's been fun. We'll play again soon-- well, not so soon. Best wishes._

Those last words echoed inside my mind.

A thing also bothered me seven years ago. Why didn't he return the last jewel he stole?

As this question occupied my thoughts, an alarm filled the halls of the large manor-- this huge house is of course owned by Sonoko, the heiress of the Suzuki fortune-- which alerted everyone present.

The alarm is later followed by a delighted shriek coming out from Sonoko. She ran over to Ran and handed a neat white paper. I leaned over to see what was written.

I can't help but smile when I saw a familiar caricature sketched at the bottom of the note.

He's back.

* * *

_Author's Note: This one is supposed to be the epilogue of the fanfic that I'm working at right now._


	7. Satisfaction

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own DC or any related series. Though probably, I can acquire one. Not.  
_

* * *

**VII**

**Satisfaction**

_**Prequel to Seventh**_

As I stared at my precious white suit in the closet, I was quickly overcome by nostalgia. I can't help but remember those times when I easily outwitted the police and made the crowd of people scream and cheer with joy. I can almost see their excited faces, eagerly awaiting my performance.

Seven years. It's been seven years since I've retired from my work. Seven years since I gave up the title of the most famous magician thief in the history of Japan, seven years since I destroyed Pandora, seven years since Akako turned our teacher bald-- that was fun, she seldom use his magic in front of the whole class-- and got suspended for the first time, seven years since Hakuba stopped pestering me for lack of evidence, seven years since I asked Aoko for a formal date-- though it still ended up with her chasing me with a mop-- and asked her to be my girlfriend, and seven years since Inspector Nakamori retired-- that's after I sent him a retirement note-- and the KID taskforce got disbanded.

It was also seven years ago when I last felt the thrill and excitement of being in the wrong side of the law. I longed to go out, fly free like a bird, and satisfy my audience. I really missed those times.

My life as it is now-- living with my wife, Aoko, we just got married last year-- is pretty fun, but it really felt like something is missing.

I can't help it. I've endured so long. I'm bored, and what else is there to do?

Okay, I'm sure that one more time won't hurt anyone.

A smirk automatically registered in my face when I grabbed the nearest pen and paper and started to write a riddle for everyone to solve.

Suzuki. My favorite target.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wish I had more reviews. I wish. I wish. I wish upon a star.  
_


	8. Hitman

**VIII**

**Hitman**

I'm pretty surprised. Why? Why on earth would they transfer a precious jewel in a place like this?

More importantly, why inside a school?

They should know that it would be relatively easy to sneak in and out in such a large place.

So, why?

I remembered Aoko saying earlier that the Kaitou KID-- that's me--will be caught in his next heist, that his father had hired a certain somebody to catch the elusive me.

As if anyone can put me behind bars. They'll just end up frustrated. I can see it now, the poor defeated face of the Inspector.

I expected a crowd of fans, a bunch of policemen, and lots of helicopters surrounding the premises.

On the contrary, there's actually no one here. The school grounds is deserted, and not a single living creature is in sight. What is the police plotting now? A trap, perhaps?

Oi, wait, there is, in fact, someone there. I squinted to better see the person standing far across from where I am.

Hey, is that a student, standing in the middle of the soccer field? What kind of a deluded fool would wear their school uniform in the middle of the night, while leisurely walking in a wide grassy field?

Could it be that he's the one they hired? Nonsense. He's about the same age as me, and unless he's a genius, he can never get ahold of me. Ever.

Well, nothing's gonna happen if I'll just wait. So, I scooted over to where he's waiting.

The boy is wearing a white long sleeved polo. His black coat dangled at his shoulders, accompanied with a red piece of cloth with yellow letters tied around the left sleeve. As I thought, he had the large gem I was looking for.

_You there. Outsiders are not allowed inside Namimori Middle._

Huh? What kind of greeting is that? Moreover, who cares about school rules when it's not even a schoolday? Does this guy even know that it's Sunday today?

He hid the blue shiny thing in his pocket and grabbed a pair of… metal stuff? What do they call that? Ah. I remembered.

Tonfas. A pair of tonfas.

_You had escaped the police ever since you started your heists years ago, am I correct?_

I nodded in agreement. It's not going to be easy, brat.

_Well then…_

_I'll just have to bite you to death._

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Both the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Detective Conan cannot be a property of a teenage boy obsessed with reading and sleeping._

_Author's Note: For all of you who does not know Kyoya Hibari, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Really. I'm serious.  
_


	9. Attraction

_Disclaimer: I do not own any manga or anime series. So obviously... you know what I mean._  


* * *

**IX**

**Attraction  
**

The telephone rang and I ran as fast as I could to be able to answer it. I knocked a couple of stuffs and almost slipped, but before I can lift it, the device went dead.

I pressed the red button and a familiar voice poured out of the speaker.

_Oi, Kudo! You're slow. We're leaving without you. Better luck next time! Seeya!_

I scowled. This is certainly not my lucky day. I can't believe they left me here! Here, inside that idiot detective's Agency. Damn, Hattori. I'm already prepared to leave for the train station. I'm already fully-dressed. Can't they wait for a few minutes?

Sigh.

I turned on the television and got myself busy. I have no choice, obviously, but to lounge in my sofa. I hastily flipped the channels but found nothing worth watching. So, after switching it off, I headed to the Professor's.

Only to be infuriated. There's no one in his house. Even Haibara is out.

Okaaaaaaaaay… I'll head to my own house. Not that there's anything of value at that miserly place.

There was a pair of shoes lying at the front door. I turned the knob. It was locked from the inside. Impatiently, I knocked at the door loudly, calling out if someone's in. The door opened with a creak.

Someone-- a teenage girl-- walked out. She stood in front me, flustered. I admit that I was mesmerized by her beauty. I blinked rapidly.

_Oh._

She's extremely attractive, cute and sexy. Just who is this girl? And I ought to ask her what she's doing at my house.

_I'm very sorry to barge in uninvited, I really am. The door was unlocked so I went inside. You see, I'm lost, and I came to ask directions. I checked to see if anyone's in, since there's no one answered when I knocked._

So that was it. Normally, I would have checked if she's lying, but her sweet, innocent face and lovely eyes told me that she's telling the truth. What is happening to me? I can feel my cheeks burn. Forget about Ran. In front of me is a goddess.

_So, are you the owner of this marvelous house?_

I nodded slowly, without releasing my gaze. I just can't take my eyes off her.

_Say, can I stay here? It would be a bother if I check in a hotel , since it's already late in the afternoon. I'll pay you, and I promise I'll behave._

I quickly agreed. I should accompany her tonight. Yes, I should.

All's well that end's well.

* * *

_Author's Note: Aaaaahhhh!!!!!!!_


	10. Prank

_Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito. You, of all people, should know.  
_

* * *

**X**

**Prank  
**

I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late! I don't want to be late, not when it's the first day of class!

Run Aoko, run.

I skidded around the corner and finally found the room I was looking for. I abruptly stopped and hurriedly pushed the door.

I'm here. It looks like they're only about to start. Thank God.

All of the students' heads turned towards me. I can see a few of them smirking. What is the problem? I looked at the teacher.

_Miss, I think you got the wrong class. First years are supposed to be upstairs._

Then it hit me. How can I be so foolish? My first class is in the third floor! I apologized and then sprinted as fast as I could. Please, please, please make me arrive on time.

I'm sure this is the right room. I stared at the door. It says Room AR215. I leaned over and took a peek at the glass panel, and unfortunately, there's already someone talking in front of the class, holding a book and a stick!

Feeling nervous, I silently turned the knob and opened the door slightly. That's enough to call the attention of the teacher. His eyebrows twitched at the sight of me entering the class. Apparently, I disturbed his lecture.

_Miss Nakamori, right? You're late._

I stuttered. He sure looks like a strict and unmerciful sensei. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hakuba frown.

_This is the first day of class, and you're late. You've made a great first impression, lady. As punishment…_

_You will take off your skirt._

I gasped. The boys grinned. What kind of perverted teacher is this?

Then it started. First, Keiko, yes, my best friend Keiko, burst out laughing, followed by the boys then the whole class. I turned my attention to my teacher. I can see that he's trying to fight the urge to laugh.

_Go ahead, Miss Nakamori._

No! I don't care if you're the teacher, I'll beat the crap out of you!

I grabbed the nearest object-- a mop-- and started to swing it back and forth, in a failed attempt to hit the pervert. He keeps on dodging. I felt frustrated. He lifted my skirt. I screamed.

_Enough. Leave the fair lady alone._

I gratefully smiled at Hakuba. The teacher is about to speak out when the door noisily opened.

_Sorry, I'm late! There was an urgent meeting at the office._

An exact replica of the perverted teacher stood in front of us. If he's the real teacher then who's--

KAITO!

Hilarity ensued.

* * *

_Author's Note: This mornig, I'm late for class. I made Aoko experience the same kind!_


	11. Memorabilia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and (insert some words here)._

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all AixConan fans. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**XI  
**

**Memorabilia**

I flipped the switch on and the kitchen lightened up. I grabbed a stool, stepped on it, and grabbed a jar located high above the shelf.

I went to the living room while holding a cup of coffee in my right hand and the cookie jar on my left.

I silently sat on the sofa and fiddled with the diamond ring I recently acquired. The shiny stone at the center is certainly pretty. I wonder if it really was meant for me.

That time when we were still kids- just months ago we were elementary students- he cared for me, but I can feel that it's just friendly concern, nothing more, nothing less. I didn't expect much. He had his "true love" found a long time ago.

Gin murdered Professor Agasa. He attempted to assassinate Kogoro Mouri. He chased us and we got nearly killed. We vowed revenge.

A few days after those "incidents" I successfully created the perfect antidote. Weeks after, following the development of the permanent cure, we defeated the organization that took a lot from us.

My other self as a teenage scientist ceased to exist. I lived my life peacefully ever since.

I wondered why he, after a while, started to feel awkward around me. I thought it's because I'm currently in my teenage body and he's not comfortable when he's with me. I thought his girlfriend might get angry when she sees us together.

_Ai? What are you doing here?_

So, the detective freak followed me downstairs. Isn't it obvious that I can't sleep?

He went to the kitchen and helped himself to a cup of coffee, then sat beside me.

All is well.


	12. Dare

_Disclaimer: I do not own Haibara Ai. However, in this chapter I'll make an exception._

* * *

**XII**

**Dare  
**

I stared in front of my computer for a few minutes after reading a post from someone using the name baka1412. I lightly tapped at my desk. Now what?

I decided to reply to the said post. I considered his dare. Should I make one? What are the consequences?

I found myself writing a short story in my computer after a few hours. My fingers swiftly went from letter to letter.

I heard occasional thumping sounds coming from the kitchen, but I ignored it, myself engrossed in what I am currently doing. One by one, ideas flooded my mind as I typed without pause.

Suddenly, I heard light footsteps moving from the kitchen to my room. The door opened with a creak.

_I made you some coffee._

I smiled at her. She simply smiled back.

_May I ask what you are doing?_

I beckoned her to come closer. I pushed my laptop slightly to the left, making it easy for her to see the screen. I stared at her as she silently read the sentences I've made so far.

_You're writing a new chapter?_

I slowly nodded as I sipped coffee. Hmm… Perfect. Not so bitter, not too sweet, it's just right. I thanked her and I saw that she slightly blushed.

_Looks like you're busy and It's pretty late, so… I'm going upstairs. Good night._

Before she finally left the room, I kissed her cheek and bid her good night. She nonchalantly walked away without saying any more words.

I sat back to my chair and continued. I turned off the computer after writing the last line:

Ah. It's good to have your own Ai. God forgive me for falling in love with a seven year old child. After all, what's not to like?

* * *

_Author's Note: I made this one in response to baka1412's dare to make an **AoKaitouxHaibara** fanfic._


	13. Momentum

_Disclaimer: I've said this before, and I'm going to repeat it again: I do not own Haibara Ai, nor any character related to DC, but for the second time around, I'll make another exception._

* * *

**XIII**

**Momentum**

**_Sequel to Dare_  
**

It was a fairly hot summer noon when we found ourselves hanging around at the public park, savoring the sweetness of a flavorful chocolate ice cream under the shade of a large oak tree. It's the weekend, a time for relaxation, and another blissful day for us.

As we watch the children play, their parents or guardians close beside them, we talked about simple things. We discussed about what to cook for supper, where we want to go the next weekend, and whose turn is it to wash the dishes later. Every time I look at her innocent face, I can really tell that she's enjoying the moment. I can also see it in her eyes, even if she seldom smiles.

For what it seemed like a few hours, we finally decided to go home. I took her hand and lightly held unto it.

_You don't need to do that. I won't get lost anyways._

I still insisted. She shrugged. We walked side by side on the pathway.

Some time later, we passed by a bridge overlooking the sea. I stopped. She looked up at me with inquisitive eyes. I simply grinned at her.

_Why are we stopping?_

I knelt down and gently pinched her nose. She crossed her arms and pretended to be upset. I laughed at her poor acting skills. She smiled and playfully punched my arm.

I lifted her up, and let her ride at my back.

We admired the vast blue waters and the magnificent sunset together. I felt her arms tighten around my neck.

Then, after the sun had gone, we continued on our way.

_Hey, put me down already._

No, not until we get home, Ai.

_Idiot._

_

* * *

Author's Note: This is an **AoKaitouxHaibara** short. Anyone who doesn't know who the hell is AoKaitou, must look at the author's username.  
_


	14. Interview

_Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito. It is quite obvious, don't you think?  
_**

* * *

**

**XIV**

**Interview  
**

What can I tell you?

_First, you can tell me what you do for a living._

Well, every once in a while, and I can't be more specific than that, news about a large jewel being displayed somewhere will catch my attention. It's my job to make sure each and every one of these sparkly gems ends up in my hands. In doing so, I might throw in a performance or two for the audience. And that is the way it works. As far as you know.

_In short, you're a jewel thief._

A jewel thief-magician. But yeah, that's pretty much of it.

_And you're never caught?_

Yes.

_How do you do it? I mean, how do you evade the police?_

Simple. The trick is to get them all in one place, make them mad, and cause them to panic. It's not as complicated as it sounds. You develop a knack for these things when you've been doing them as long as I have. But don't get too impressed. Of course, I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve, just in case.

_Any difficulties you've encountered so far?_

That's expected. Sometimes, a couple of kids-- and when I said kids, I mean it-- get in my way. But there's nothing too difficult for me to handle.

_Ah._

If that's all, I'm afraid I need to go. I'm going to be late for a heist.

_Ah... that's okay! See you! Thanks for your time!_

But then, I can't believe there's someone in the world that doesn't know me.

_Apparently, that's me._

Oh.

* * *

_Author's Note: At last! An update! So busy these days... blah, blah, blah... Kono notto no ningen wa... shini?! LOL XD_


	15. Curse

_Disclaimer: It's a "disclaimer". Just look at the word.  
_**

* * *

**

**XV**

**Curse  
**

By 8:30 AM, Kaito Kuroba had already managed to stub his toe, bang his head, drop his toothbrush in the toilet, put in one contact lens and lose the other, sneeze while flossing (sending the floss flying up into his head and out his left nostril), slam the closet door on his hair and rip some strands out of his thick brown hair, tear his shirt, find out firsthand that the step closest to the bottom of the staircase needed to be repaired, lose his homework, find his homework, burn his toast, burn his homework, and discover a cockroach together with its 10,000 nearest relatives camping out in his favourite box of cereal.

With two exceptions, the walk to school was relatively uneventful. Exception one jumped over a fence in the form of a dog who decided Kaito's shirt looked like a great snack. And wouldn't you know, when exception two drove by in the form of a bus splashing through a puddle, Kaito just stood there as the wave soaked him to the bone.

By 10 AM, he had managed to change to dry clothes (which eventually got soaked again), trip while walking, realize that his burnt homework was still sitting by the front door (where he put it so that he couldn't possibly forget it), act as a target for a nauseous falcon (by the name of Watson) at the exact moment a stray Frisbee bounced off his head, get stuck in his locker, wander into the girl's bathroom (where he got pummelled by Aoko), and get stuck in his locker again.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a hell of a day for Kaito, or rather, a suspiciously unfortunate day.

Somewhere else, a purple-haired girl is chanting inaudibly while busy poking a needle on a doll with brown messy hair in front of black candles and a boiling pot.

* * *

_Author's Note: Poor Kaito. Oh-- Hey! Wait a minute..._


	16. Deception

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK.  
_

* * *

**XVI**

**Deception  
**

Somewhere behind him, Aoko, with her oddly-shaped mop, is in a bicycle, screaming and chasing, getting nearer and nearer to where he is.

Kaito pumped his legs furiously as he pedaled his bike faster than he had ever pedaled before. Sweat poured down his face, soaking his cotton blue shirt. He sucked in air in desperate, ragged gasps. It didn't make things easier that the bike was a little too small for him. It was also a little too pink for him. That was probably because it wasn't his bike at all. The bike actually belonged to a seven-year-old girl.

This is what happened.

At the very moment that Aoko entered the classroom, she knew Kaito is up to something. In fact, he is not totally up to something, but rather, doing something.

The next events can be explained by these: (1) Kaito pulling some string, (2) Aoko's skirt flew up high enough for everyone to see her panties, (3) Aoko turning red, (4) everyone laughing, and (5) Kaito snickering maniacally like... well, like a maniac.

But, to the surprise of all, Aoko also laughed. Actually, she laughed the loudest.

Her laugh caused Kaito to shiver. Well, not just her laugh, but also because of something she's holding in her right hand. It's a mop, a fish-shaped mop.

And it is enough to make Kaito run for his life.

The chase continued outside the school premises. Unfortunately for him, Aoko got herself a bicycle. No fair.

He hid himself, away from her sight. That gave him a little more time to prepare himself. He knew that he had to go far away, fast, or else, it's fish-whack time.

That's when Kaito spied the little girl pedaling her pink bike lazily by. He had thought briefly about trying to outrun Aoko, then he'd realized what a dumb (and tiring) plan that was and had quickly formed Plan B. Plan B had involved somehow talking the little girl into giving him her bike. He had to come up with something clever, something shrewd...

_They're giving away free burgers inside. _He pointed at a nearby fast-food chain, feeling proud of what he had come up with.

The little girl had stopped pedaling. She'd looked back up at Kaito with her sweet little girl face, her sweet, pink, little girl bow glinting brightly in the afternoon sun. _Really, mister? _She'd asked with a slight lisp that had made her sound even sweeter than she's looked.

Kaito had swallowed hard. Could he really bring himself to lie to such a sweet and innocent girl who still believed that people were nice and would never try to steal their bikes by offering free food?

_Absolutely! _Kaito had lied through his teeth. _All the burgers you can eat, right there. It's no lie._

The little girl had smiled a hungry little smile and jumped off her bike. He quickly grabbed the bike. _Don't worry; I'll park this for you._

_Thanks, mister._

As soon as she was through the door, Kaito had hopped on the pretty pink bike, which was about two feet too small for him, and had started to quickly pedal off, his knees almost thumping into his chest with each rotation, just in time to see Aoko around the corner, waving her mop furiously.

* * *

_Author's Note: For all of you wondering who the sweet little girl was, it's Yoshida Ayumi. Kaito, being a gentleman and all, would never steal a bike from a little girl, but, it's a choice he had to make, or else.  
_


	17. Motion

_Disclaimer: I do not own MK._

_Author's Note: I'm tired of disclaiming.  
_

* * *

**XVII**

**Motion  
**

Hakuba Saguru was a detective. He was the teenager who had been the target of Kaito's numerous jokes and who every day since had struggled to ponder exactly why.

Not that Kaito is always a problem. Sure, he sometimes annoyed their classmates. Sure, he occasionally turned the teacher's hair a bright pink. And sure, he single-handedly caused a panic throughout the school by ringing both the fire and earthquake alarm. But it was also Kaito who invented the "doppelganger", which saved all of his classmates from near suspension when they ventured the abandoned building which was off-limits (proving that they are not the ones who entered the grounds, but the "doppelgangers"). Inside the classroom, Kaito was the class-clown, a trickster that put smiles in everyone's faces (sometimes forcefully by putting a happy mask). And so Hakuba would put up with the headaches and stress that acted up every time Kaito was near. He'd put up with it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Pitying their British 17-year-old classmate, Aoko and the other students tried to spare him the trouble whenever they could. They were used to Kaito's little pranks, and they had worked out a system to spare Hakuba and the other teachers any additional stress. It went something like this:

A. Classmate signs the others to move.

B. Aoko rushes to the scene and identifies Kaito's planned mischief (in this case—a bucket full of water placed above the door—one pull of the string will result to catastrophe)

C. She motions to Keiko, her bespectacled bestfriend, to act quickly as planned.

D. Keiko opens a cabinet marked EMERGENCY, OPEN ONLY IN CASE OF KAITO. She searches through the contents until she finds what she's looking for (i.e., fish)

E. She tosses fish to Aoko, who throws it at Kaito.

F. Kaito screams and faints.

G. Akako will remove the trap.

H. Aoko, Keiko, Akako, and the rest breathe a sigh of relief.

I. Aoko drags Kaito away just as Hakuba walked in through the door.

There were a few words usually used to describe Hakuba Saguru. Handsome usually sprang to mind. Observant opened topped the list. But the words that were spoken about him most often were these: _extremely cautious._

Hakuba entered the room cautiously. His eyes darted to the unconscious Kaito suspiciously. Aoko grinned and bobbed her head innocently. Hakuba's brow furrowed in confusion, but then gave a surprised shrug and said, _Looks like today is going to be different._


	18. Frame

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any related stuff that has good plot and great characters._

_Author's Note: Don't worry about the chapter titles, they're usually not related to the content. Just some words that pop out of my head after finishing the whole chapter._

* * *

**XVIII**

**Frame****  
**

The old man woke up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. He sat upright in bed and smiled. It had come to him in a dream. The plan he had been searching for. The answer to all his problems. This was it! It was perfect! It was simple! And, much more importantly, it would work!

Hiroshi Agasa had come up with a lot of ideas in his fifty-two years of life. So many, in fact, that they had made him famous while he was still young—well, not that young. But as far as he was concerned, this one topped them all. It was far more clever than his revolutionary invention for removing unwanted nose hairs. Much simpler than his amazing battery-powered waffle-maker. And far more practical than his electric socks that were guaranteed to keep your toes at a cozy eighty-two degrees, provided you were close enough to a power outlet to keep them plugged in.

He reached for his bedside table and grabbed a brightly colored red string. _So I won't forget, _he thought to himself as he tied the string in his finger. He laid his old thinning gray head back on the pillow and smiled, content in the knowledge that once, and finally, everything would work out exactly as it should. Then he drifted off to sleep.

Four hours later, Hiroshi Agasa woke up. He stood and stretched, realizing how amazingly good he felt after a wonderful night's sleep. He then went on about his normal old day with only the slight, nagging thought that there must have been a reason that he had tied a brightly colored red string around his finger in the middle of the night.

But, for the life of him, He couldn't remember what it was.


	19. Remorse

_Disclaimer: I do not own DC.  
_

* * *

**XIX**

**Remorse**

__[story missing]


	20. Reverse

_Disclaimer: No one except Gosho Aoyama owns Magic Kaito.  
_

* * *

**XX**

**Reverse****  
**

Kaito's group had been delayed in getting their cones by some other customers who wandered in front of them, but now three of his group sat on a picnic table, licking their cones. Kaito alone remained at the window, pinning his wallet to the counter with the elbow of his cone-holding hand while with his other hand he tried to work the change back inside.

He had wanted to treat Aoko, but he hadn't been able to figure out how to do it without also treating Hakuba Saguru and Aoko's bestfriend Keiko. He didn't mind paying for Keiko's cone, but he couldn't quite believe he had funded Hakuba, who was now seated in a favorable position next to Aoko.

The whole thing was going wrong. Starting with when he invited Aoko to go for ice cream and one of their classmates overheard him. He took it for a general invitation and broadcast it to the whole class. Everyone thought it was a great idea.

After a while, their classmates left, leaving only Kaito and Akako sitting on the picnic table. They just sat there, without talking to each other. The atmosphere began to thicken. Ever since he first saw Akako, she never failed to creep him out.

Feeling uneasy, Kaito volunteered to buy some snacks for the two of them.

He went over to a shop selling large, round pastries and bought one. Beside the store, there was a booth selling huge elephant ear-shaped cookies. He bought one for Aoko, and planned to give it to her later.

It was his intention to split the large pastry two ways, but he couldn't resist first just taking a warm sugary bite from what was going to be his portion. As he did so, a familiar voice, coming from his left, said, _Hey, Kuroba, better watch it. Those things can make you fat, you know._

He turned and saw Hakuba's sarcastic face.

And he saw Aoko, smiling her summer day smile as if Hakuba had said something that was actually funny.

He saw that Hakuba's arm was wrapped around Aoko's waist. Aoko does not seem to care. Obviously, Hakuba is taking advantage. He thought of how he disliked Hakuba Saguru. And how he liked Aoko Nakamori, a lot. Even if he did not show it.

Kaito chewed his bite and swallowed it, because he had already bitten it off and there was nothing else he could do.

Continuing with his stupid joke, Hakuba said, _Yeah, those things are full of calories._

_Come on, Hakuba, you can do better than that, _thought Kaito. Then he said, _Thanks for the tip, I'll have to remember that from now on._

And in some kind of a grand impulsive gesture, he tossed the elephant ear away as if it were a Frisbee. He didn't even look to see where he was tossing it. He didn't care.

But when he heard someone say,_ Oof_, and saw Aoko's eyes widen, he stole a quick peek. The elephant ear cookie lay broken in the grass, at the feet of an elderly woman who was gingerly rubbing her throat and brushing crumbs from the bodice of her dress.

_Score,_ said Hakuba.

_God,_ he thought_. I could have killed her._ He glanced back at her to make sure she was still walking. She was.

_What a complete and total idiot I am,_ he thought. _What an ass._

His eyes twitched.

_On the other hand, I think I'd better postpone my new diet, _he said. _It could be dangerous to other people's health._

The three of them laughed_._

_

* * *

Author's Note: Sigh.  
_


End file.
